Changes In Life
by MysteriousMeadowByTheWaterfall
Summary: Kagome has finished the Shikon-No-Tama and what was supposed to have been a joyous time is saddened by news.


_**A New Life**_

(A/N)

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

Midoriko Talking

*Disclaimer* I do not own twelve kingdoms/Juuni Kokki or Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>It was six months after the finale battle. Kagome and the rest of the group was staying at Keade's hut when Kagome now a young woman of nineteen sleep dreaming of a white mist, the only thing in this mist was a woman.<em>"Kagome, my name is Midoriko and I would like you to go to the cave my body is in. We will talk more there. Good luck!"<em> Midoriko turned smiling as she walked away disappearing into the mist.

The sun rose streaming light into Keade's hut waking the occupants to breakfast. All was quite in a hut when Keade an old Miko broke the silence. "Kagome-sama; how long will ye be?" Keade asked as she passed out bowls of soup to everyone crowded around the fire.

"We should be back in about four days. Will that be too long?" Kagome asked as she skipped the soup to tend to the kids.

"No it will not be any trouble child." Keade replied while gesturing for one of the children to come over. "Rin can you get some herbs for me?"

A girl of twelve moved away from Kagome's attentions to move over to the old Miko. "Of course Keade-sama, what herbs do you need and can Shippo come along?"

Keade chuckled. "I need the herbs for the next village over so bring as much as you can and Shippo can go." The young girl nodded moving back over to Kagome.

"Kagome-sama Rin was going to pick herbs for Keade-sama and was wondering if Rin could take Shippo?" Rin looked at Kagome with big brown eyes.

Kagome sighed gesturing for a kitsune boy who looked to be around thirteen to come over. "Yes you can take Shippo, if... you quit giving me the puppy dog eyes." Green eyes looked over at Rin with a barely noticeable blush. Kagome just shook her head at the two of them before serving herself some soup.

The next morning the group was gathering there belongings for the trip when Kagome spotted a white figure flying towards them. As the figure got closer Kagome realized that it was Sesshomaru an inu-taiyoukai. Sesshomaru's gold eyes scanned the area for his ward. When he saw Rin standing off to the side with Shippo his eyes narrowed.

Kagome seeing the action called the kids to her moving his focus to her. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama we were going to the taijiya village if you'd like to travel with us." Sesshomaru nodded his consent, so they set off.

When they arrived at the cave the group set up camp for the night. Kagome was restless so she started meditating not knowing her form was shining a pure golden light, when she opened her eyes she saw everyone's eyes staring at her. Shifting uncomfortably she looked around realizing the area was illuminated by a golden light. "What?"

A pair of purple eyes closed as a Houshi scooted closer to Kagome. Kagome kept an eye out for his hand while she paid close attention to what he said. "Kagome what did you feel when you were meditating?"

It seemed a simple enough question. "I don't know Miroku... Maybe a little free." Looking around she saw Shippo's green eyes looking at her in awe.

Nodding Miroku looked at her more closely. "Kagome-sama your eyes have changed to silver and you have a symbol on your shoulders."

Cutting her eyes sharply to her shoulders Kagome gasped. The symbol was beautiful, it was a golden panther with black paws and silver eyes. Kagome looked at Miroku with an inquisitive expression. "What is this?" Seeing his blank face she looked around sighing. "Does anyone know why this has happened?"

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome studying the design. "You seem to be unlocking your powers, Miko." He glanced to the cave then back. "You have a connection to the cave, you have been growing in power as we approached." With that said he walked over to the cave stopping at the entrance, then turned back to his ward.

The next day after breakfast the group stood behind Kagome giving her support as she walked ahead of everyone. Turning around she realized everyone got shut out by a barrier. 'So just me then." Kagome thought before calling out to the worried faces of her group. "Don't worry about me I will be fine!"

Kagome stepped inside the chamber of the stone body's as the stone youkai came to life attacking her. 'Oh you have to be kidding me!' As Kagome's hand reached up to grab an arrow, Midoriko's sword flew into her hand. Everything paused. 'Okay why do I have her sword?' Shrugging mentally Kagome turned back to the youkai attacking her.

After Kagome killed the youkai she turned around to see Midoriko clapping with a proud smile. _"Kagome you now have finished the final test to become the true guardian of the Shikon and merge with the jewel. You have one day, then I will send you to a different realm."_ With that Midoriko disappeared and the jewel glowed violently, shattering before sinking into Kagome's skin.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the cave Kagome smiled sadly at the worried group. Miroku was bandaging Inuyasha up while he spoke to Sesshomaru. Sango was shaking her head at the guys as she talked to Rin and Shippo.<p>

Kagome chuckled as she could guess how the hanyou came to look the way he does. 'Why must he keep trying to go through barriers, when he knows that his attacks will rebound.'

Sango's brown eyes looked up hearing Kagome chuckle. Smiling brightly Sango headed over before she sent Shippo and Rin to help Miroku bandage Inuyasha. Once they left the taijiya turned back to Kagome concerned. "Kagome care to walk with me?"

Looking at the retreating forms of the children Kagome nodded walking past Sango knowing she would catchup. Kagome felt the weight of the conversation that was coming and she dreaded it.

Once Sango thought they were out of hearing she grabbed Kagome's shoulder. "Okay I know something happened in the cave now spill!" Sango waited for several moments before she grabbed Kagome's chin trying to get her to look her in the eye. "Kagome Look at me!" At the continued silence she insisted. "Kagome what is wrong?"

Kagome lifted her eyes, barely suppressing the tears. "Midoriko spoke to me." Choking back a sob Kagome fell onto Sango, clinging to her like she was her life line. Nether realizing that the group followed and was listening in the shadows.

Rubbing circles on Kagome's back Sango asked a question she knew she was going to regret. "Kagome what did Midoriko say?"

Looking up Kagome held Sango tighter. "She said that I was now the Shikon guardian, and that she was going to send me away. Also, the jewel shattered so I won't be able to use the well!"

Sango looked confused. "Kagome though I am sad you won't be able to go back to your family we can still visit if she is just going to send you away."

Kagome shook her head. "You don't get it! I'm not just going to be sent away I'm going to be sent to a different world" Almost dropping Kagome in shock Sango started to shake.

In the bushes green eyes had tears flowing as he ran towards Kagome. "NO! I don't want you to go!" Shippo cried startling the two girls.

Miroku grabbed Shippo holding him. "Shippo I do not think she has a choice in the matter. And I know she does not want to leave."

Inuyasha limped over to Kagome. "Kagome, give me a letter. I will take it to your family and explain." Kagome nodded her consent before going to her bag. Getting something to write with, she wrote a letter for each family member.

Traveling to Jininji Kagome got a bag with a year's worth of herbs. On the way to Shiori's, Koga showed up with Ayame. Staying the night Koga, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kirara decided to make a bond so Kagome would part of their family.

When Kagome meet up with Shiori she gave the girl a necklace made so her demon blood will not surface. Finally, traveling to Soutan's the group gave her some coloring stuff then offered her a place in their pack.

After Kagome finished saying goodbye, she sat down on the bone eaters well. She closed her eyes in thought when a flash of light came from behind her. Opening her eyes Kagome saw Midoriko looking around.

_"Why would you choose this place to depart?"_ Midoriko asked curious as to why she would choose here instead of with friends.

Kagome looked around before smiling brightly at Midoriko. "This was where my adventure began so I thought it fitting that it would end the same."

Midoriko nodded in understanding. _"It would seem you are ready for this journey. Know that I cannot tell you what is to be expected of you or tell you if you will find your friends again, but I can give you a gift."_

_A light flashed, leaving a beautiful gold bow. At the top of the bow was a dragon head with silver eyes. The handle of the bow was black, and bottom of the bow had a black dragon tail. _

_"Your arrows are made from Sesshomaru's fang, and Inuyasha's adamant barrage so it will go through just about anything, also the tips have your blood so they will come back to you when you call them."__ Midoriko stated__ handing the bow over to Kagome, who admired the way the dragons eyes looked alive___.__

* * *

><p>Houshi means monk.<p>

Taijiya means demon slayer.

Youkai means demon.

Kitsune means fox demon.

Inuyoukai means dog demon.

Inu-taiyoukai means dog demon lord.


End file.
